


冰淇淋

by Aa1434680



Category: MiMo - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Mimo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aa1434680/pseuds/Aa1434680
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 2





	冰淇淋

冰淇淋

事情说起来好像是个意外，但是也好像是个梦，平井桃在梦里的时候，梦到名井南的时候也是跟现在差不多的场景，名井南此刻靠的她是实在是过于近，她能够清楚明了闻到名井南身上的香味，名井南比她稍稍矮上一点，她把平井桃逼到角落，用那双湿润的，冷艳又多情的眼睛看她，是名井南率先亲上了她，如平井桃想象般的柔软的嘴唇，此刻印在了她的唇上，对方大概是事先吃了奶糖，奶糖的香气随着对方的动作而闯了进来。

跟名井南人看起来不一样的时候，是接吻的时候，她的吻攻势强烈，舌头趁着平井桃惊讶的时候滑了进来，追赶着笨拙的平井桃，仿佛要把她嘴里的空气全部掠夺，平井桃吻的晕乎乎的，是喜欢的人，也是想要亲的人，平井桃的手随着本能滑进了对方的衣服里，平时要找借口握住的细腰，被她掌握，平井桃手滑到后背，随着对方的脊骨一节节往上摸，轻而易举打开了内衣扣，她最爱的是名井南的蝴蝶骨，手滑过名井南的肌肤，把她更加贴向自己，从开始的名井南主动，现在的局势已经被完全掌握，看起来笨拙的浣熊已经解开了她的内衣扣，手从背后来到胸口，轻轻一握，吻也一直没有停止，逐渐升高的体温，和不断交换的唾液，分开的时候，名井南的耳朵已经变红了。

平井桃从很久以前开始就想在亲名井南，在这个她们练习了好几年的练习室，具体是哪天不太清楚，但是记得的是，那天凑崎起哄要名井南跳芭蕾舞，名井南没有拒绝，就跳了，准确的落地和优雅的扬臂，每个动作都像是浑然天成，外面的天空和整个练习室都暗下来了，只有名井南在发光，仿佛只剩下她和她，她彻彻底底被迷倒，从那天起就心甘情愿的倒进爱情漩涡里，她是个笨拙的人，不知道怎么样才算爱，和名井南在一起的时候总是手足无措，她担心这个喜欢给对方带来困扰，她笨笨地藏着自己的喜欢，却不知道她已经被队友贴上标签，是个南控，喜欢怎么可能藏得住呢，会从眼睛，嘴巴，鼻子冒出来，想要看她，想要亲她，想要闻她，想要把她抱的满怀。

“我太南了”平井桃说

她站在名井南旁边的时候，总是安心的，对方的气息随着动作钻进她鼻腔，她喜欢名井南身上的味道，有点像是冬天的雪，是沁人心脾的清香，找借口拥抱的时候，总是要贪婪的呼吸多几口，会装作扶名井南而偷偷牵她的手。

公司说要她们跳双人舞的时候，她表面看起来是镇定自若，听从公司安排，但实际上回房间的时候，不停在床上打滚，凑崎纱夏进来的时候以为她肚子疼，忙问：

“Momo，你不舒服吗？”

“没有没有”平井桃从被子里抬起头来，笑的颧骨升天，喜欢真的是一种莫名其妙的东西，能让人很开心，也能让人很不开心，她跑出客厅准备犒赏自己一份冰淇淋的时候，看到俞定延和名井南坐在客厅玩国际象棋，明明是个很无聊的东西，她他们却玩得很开心，林娜琏从平井桃的身后走到饭桌上倒水，她看到林娜琏从倒水到喝水，眼睛就没离开过在客厅的两个人，喝水喝的也很急，像是宣泄着某些不满，平井桃最后还是把那份冰淇淋给放回去了，她不想吃了。

她躺在床上很久都没有睡着，其实白天已经很累了，队友的呼吸声已经逐渐变沉稳，步入睡眠，只有她被失眠拉扯着，脑子里像是高速发动机，吵闹着，放映着今天看到的画面，她才发现她的胸口都塞满了嫉妒，她要被自己的嫉妒逼疯了，她不该这样。

第二天练舞的时候，她的状态不是很好，频频出错，舞蹈老师也没有过多斥责她，毕竟她以往都做得很好，她低着头，没有注意到名井南扫过来的担心的眼神，等她重新抬起头的时候，又看见了俞定延走到名井南身边，刚调整好的负面情绪又涌上心头，她甩了甩头，把自己的难受都用塞进舞蹈里，几乎用尽全部气力。

晚上队友都回宿舍了，只有她们两个要初步走一下双人舞的布线，平井桃尽全力不去想那些画面，实际上很难，她常出错，本身就有些彷徨不安，现在这个空间里只剩下她和名井南，所有的情绪都涌上来，她想要问，却没有资格问，以什么身份去问呢？

“Mina，喜欢定延姐姐吗”她想要这么问，但是她什么也说不出来，还是名井南率先开口的，

“Momo，今天是不舒服吗？”名井南的语气还是一如既往的温柔，她走过来摸上平井桃的额头，因为平井桃的脸有点红，冰凉的手碰撞到皮肤，平井桃抓过对方的手腕，慢慢落下来。

“Mina，喜欢定延姐姐吗？”平井桃还是问出来了，她闭着眼睛，等待着对方的审判，名井南轻笑了出来，平井桃睁开有些不解的看着她，名井南缓慢地把她逐步逼向墙壁，她的背贴着冰冷的墙，对面是她喜欢的人。

“我以为momo很清楚”平井桃的眸子又暗淡了下来，她还是从名井南的嘴里得到了那个答案。

”我以为momo很清楚，我喜欢你这个事情，看来你不太了解”随着话语，接着被封锁着的是嘴唇。

平井桃轻轻地捏了捏名井南的耳朵，肉色的耳朵随着主人害羞而变粉变红，看起来可爱至极。

“啊，mina的耳朵红了” 名井南想倒退，她冲动的吻了对方已经耗尽她所有的勇气值，害羞的她想要逃离这里，平井桃用力把她贴向自己，她们之间变得更近。

“以为mina喜欢定延姐姐非常伤心来着”平井桃撅着嘴，撒娇向对方说出自己的难过。

“呀，定延姐姐喜欢娜琏姐姐呀，你是猪头吗？”

“是吗？我不清楚”

“我以为sana告诉你了”

平井桃想到自己好友居然都不告诉她，有些气急败坏，决定明天去殴打凑崎纱夏，眼下还有更重要的事情要做，就是把没做的事情做完。

“在这里接吻可以吗？”其实压根也就没有想询问的心情，平井桃已经忍不住，她想要把名井南占有，在挥洒过很多次汗水的地方，接着挥洒汗水。

“不是已经亲了…”名井南嘟嘟囔囔地说。

名井南的耳朵依然红红的，好像变得更红了，平井桃的吻轻轻地落在她的唇上，轻盈地像是蝴蝶降落在花上，但随着想要的更多，逐渐用力，平井桃不舍地离开对方柔软的嘴唇，低头去轻咬名井南的脖子，内衣扣早就被人揭开，手重新滑进来，握住揉捏，顶端被人捉住，逐渐变大变硬，位置变换，轮到名井南被抵到墙上，平井桃的手并不局限于在胸口，手滑进裤子，名井南下意识的夹紧双腿，平井桃的动作变得缓慢了起来，轻柔地探索者周围，其实内裤已经有些湿透了，手指伸出来的时候，手指沾染了液体，名井南看着，害羞的别过头。

“我是说，这样可以吗”

平井桃蹲下来的时候，是名井南没想到的，对方的舌头打湿她周围，缓缓地探进去，甬道紧紧地夹着舌头，灵活的舌头在里面滑动，每一下都让名井南浑身颤抖，不断涌出更多的水，平井桃的下巴被略微打湿，她还俏皮地咬了一下对方的大腿内侧。

她站起来，重新跟名井南接吻，嘴里的味道依旧是名井南的味道，只是获取的位置不太一样而已。

她缓缓地把一只手指送甬道，即使经过前戏，甬道也因为对方的紧张而变得很紧，她缓缓抽动着，等到名井南逐渐放松才逐渐加多了一根手指，她将名井南转过来，从背后进入她，她们正对着镜子，能清楚地看到对方的表情和动作，平井桃的手臂动作和名井南逐渐变得潮红的脸，名井南的嘴巴一张一合，被快感刺激的仰着头，优雅的黑天鹅被人拉到了快感的浪潮里，平井桃的手指从轻柔变得逐渐用力，碰撞某个地方的时候，名井南的腿夹得更紧了，呻吟也控制不住地从嘴里跑出来，平井桃开始频繁地攻击那个点，名井南感觉自己要被撞散，以那个点为起源，浑身被快感麻痹，她仰着头，身体使不上力气，都靠在平井桃身上，对方稳步地把她送上了高潮，在最后的时候，平井桃咬在了名井南的肩膀上。

“Mina，怎么看起来很累？”  
回宿舍的时候，俞定延走过来问名井南，名井南只能解释说是练舞练得有点累了，俞定延奇怪的看着旁边一蹦一跳的平井桃，刚到宿舍就打开冰箱吃冰淇淋，冲她笑，好奇怪哦。

那为什么momo不累呢？


End file.
